Wired headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable music players and mobile phones. Headsets can include non-cable components such as a jack, headphones, and/or a microphone and one or more cables that interconnect the non-cable components. The cables can be joined together at a bifurcation region—that is a region where three cable legs join together. Because cables can be manufactured using different approaches, different splitter structures may be required to join the cable legs together.